This study will test the blood thyroid values of each of the siblings of twin pregnancies at delivery, and on the first and second screening tests. It will describe any similarities and differences between the siblings and any trend in similarity or difference from birth to first and second screen, and will compare to singleton controls. If a pattern is shown to exist, the possibility that twin transfusion affects thyroid levels in utero and in the postnatal period will be examined.